Adding to the Family
by xfilesjunkie
Summary: What will happen when Scully becomes pregnant again? Rated T just in case of language. My first story EVER!
1. I'm Pregnant!

Adding to the Family

Adding to the Family

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own the X Files, or any thing or anybody to do with it…now excuse me while I go cry…cry

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Special Agent Dana Scully could barely contain her excitement as she tried to open the front door to her Washington DC apartment.

'I can't believe this is really happening.' She thought as she finally got the key into the lock and opened the door, "Mulder!"

The silence made her concerned. Throwing her bag onto the couch she made her way down the hallway towards William's bedroom.

"Mulder!" The sudden opening of the door made her jump and scream, non to quietly.

"SHHHH!!" scolded her partner, and boyfriend, Fox Mulder.

"I just got Will to sleep"

"Well, ok then, but I just got back from the doctors." Scully said with a small jump. A look of sudden realization came on Mulder's face.

"Well," he prodded, "Are you?"

A huge smile graced her face, "Yes!! I'm pregnant!!"

Mulder lifted her up spinning, their laughter filling the apartment.

"Daddy!"

"Whoops. Seems our excitement woke up the little bugger." Mulder stated as Scully's feet finally reached the ground again.

"Well, we better tell him the good news right?" Scully said with the huge smile she thought would permently be fixed on her face for life.

"Ok, let's go in" Mulder opened the door and reviled the coupled two year old son.

William might have had Scully's coloring and fiery red hair, but everything else was Mulder…even his nose, mush to Mulder's disappointment.

A look of pure excitement came onto the toddler's face, "Mommy!!" he shrieked.

"Hi honey" Scully cooed as she lifted him out of his new Toy Story bed.

"We have something very important to tell you, ok?" Scully asked her son.

"Yes Mommy" William answered not really paying attention to what she was saying.

Looking at Mulder for guidance she gave him a look of pleading. Frantically, he gestured to their son who was preoccupied with his bedding.

"Honey," she started taking the blanket from his hands, "Mommy is going to have baby."

"But I'm the baby!" he yelled pointing to himself.

"William, you're not a baby anymore. We've been over this." Mulder said finally kneeling next to Scully to explain this to a two year old.

"Mommy is going to have another baby and you're going to be a big brother. How does that sound?" he asked trying to make it sound like it was the best thing in the world in William's mind.

"What do you have to do" William asked with his small brow furrowing deeper into his face as this whole thing went on.

"Well," Mulder started, "umm…you….uhhh. Scully's help me out here."

"William, you'll have to look out from your little brother or sister and protect them if anything goes wrong." She said, "You'll also get to teach them everything you know like how to play or walk and talk."

A small smile started on his face, "Ok, guess I'll like it. Can I go watch TV?" he asked with his lower lip out.

Mulder saw it and pointed to it, "See! You see1 Scully! That's what he does. I don't know where he gets it from."

"Mulder," she laughed as she got up off the bed, "He gets it from you."

A look of shock came on his face as he followed her out of the room with William in tow.

"He does not!"

His only response was a loud laugh coming from the kitchen.

**This is my very first story ever, so please be kind. I hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully, I'll update soon. Please leave a review. It only takes 3 seconds. Any advice for a new fanfic writer…please!! It would be great. Thanks!!**


	2. Something weird

"Scully

**This chapter does have a slight spoiler for Ascension **

"Scully!" Mulder yelled as he tried to get his girlfriends attention, but of course he was not paying attention to where he was going and stepped on a whole bunch of William's toys.

"Ahhhh!! Shit! Will!"

William came running to see his daddy jumping on one for holding his other in his hand.

"Yes Daddy?"

"What have I told you about leaving toys around? Your Grandmother will be here any minute."

William looked around at the toys on the floor and looked back at his father, "I didn't play with those."

Mulder looked at his son and asked "Then who did?"

William saw his father's hands on his hips and knew he meant business.

With is brow furrowed he said "Uhhhh…the baby." He smiled thinking he could get away with it.

"So the baby got out of Mommy and played with all your toys so you could get in trouble," Mulder asked his still smiling son, "Yea right Will. Please clean it up."

Turning away for William he walked into down the hall to his and Scully's bedroom.

"Scully?" he said as he stuck his head in the door.

Scully had her back turned to him.

"Sweetie? What's the matter?"

"Mulder," she started, "I look like I'm five months pregnant!"

"No you don't."

Scully turned around showing him the already protruding stomach.

Shock came over his face, "But how can that be, aren't you like three months?"

"Well, yea, but I don't know. I guess we'll find out at the doctors tomorrow."

She turned back to the pants she was trying to put on, "My pants hardly fit anymore!"

"Scully," Mulder said as he walked towards the closet and grabbed a white and yellow sun dress, "How about you wear this."

Looking at the dress a content look finally came of her face, "Ok, I guess I'll wear this." She said with a small smile on her face.

"Hello!" a voice came from the living room.

"Grandma!!"

"Well, that must be my mom. Go and greet her while I get dressed." Scully said as she pushed Mulder out of the room.

Walking down the hall to see the one woman who helped him during Scully's brief abduction.

"Hi mom." Mulder said as he walking into the room.

"Oh Fox Hi," Maggie said as she gave Fox a hug, "Ok let me look at you."

She made a movement with her finger indicating for him to turn.

"Looks like you've been eating very well."

"Yea, Scully really likes to feed me." Mulder laughed.

"Well other wise you probably wouldn't remember to eat if I didn't cook." Scully said as she walked into the room.

"Hi Dana…Wow. Didn't you say you were three months?" Maggie asked with a confusion written all of her face.

"Well, I am, but this morning I woke up to this. Mulder and I will find out at the Ultra Sound tomorrow."

"Grandma, look at my new toy!" William said excitedly showing his Grandmother the new Buzz Lightyear action figure.

"Wow William, Where did you get that?"

"From mommy and daddy because I turned three last week."(A/N: I'm not sure of his birthday so I put it as May 30th)

"Well William I've got something for you too." Maggie stated as she gave William the package she was carrying.

Grabbing it William ran to the living room to unwrap what he hoped would be a new toy.

"Now, Dana when is the due date?" she said as she turned back to her daughter.

"Umm… December 6th."

"A winter baby…very nice. It's a good thing too because your third trimester in the summer kills you."

"Yea, I guess it's a good thing I had Will right before June huh?" Scully laughed as she watched Mulder and William play with his toys.

"Fox is good with kids. He'll do fine with another."

"Yea, buts not him I'm worried about." Scully said somberly.

"Then what Dana? I know when you're thinking about something alot."

Getting up from the chair she said, "I don't know. I just feel like something is going to happen. I have a weird feeling about this baby. Maybe it's me or maybe it's not. I don't know, just forget I said anything."

Scully walked into the kitchen as if saying she was not going to go along with the subject any further.

**Thank you for the great reviews. It made me feel really good. I found a picture of Scully's sundress, so you can see it on my profile. Please review and please give me some ideas on names. Thanks!!**


	3. Three?

"Mulder

"Mulder!" Scully came home after dropping William off at the Gunmen's, because he begged and pleaded to have his godfathers watch him, to find Mulder still in bed.

"We're going to be late."

Looking up to see his girlfriend's stern look, "Ok I'm up."

"Thank you. Now the appointments in an hour. Hurry up!" She yelled at him when he was going at a snails pace to get ready.

Grabbing a towel he walked past her to get to the bathroom, "Alright mother."

Getting angrier by the minute, Scully grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a hair brush and smacked him with it.

"Ow! Scully what the fuck was that about?" Mulder asked. "You were being a pain in the ass. It serves you right anyway for calling the woman you supposedly love mother. Now go!" Scully said seething.

Walking out mumbling something about mood swings Mulder made his way to the bathroom.

Still angry for how irresponsible Mulder was being Scully threw down the hair brush onto the bed.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Scully's anger did not die down even as they were in the car on their way to the doctor's office.

Noticing his girlfriend's lack of communication Mulder decided to break the ice. "So, what do you think we're going to have?" he said offering an olive branch to the argument he does not know how it was started.

"Not now Mulder." She sighed not wanting to show the tears forming in her eyes, so she looked out the window instead. Looking at outside on what was a beautiful day in June. Kids were everywhere so Scully suspected that school just ended. It made her think of how it would be when her own children were in school, but of course Mulder again interrupted her thoughts.

"Ok, Scully what did I do now huh?" he said trying to figure out what happened.

Scully finally snapped, "You don't know huh? You couldn't get out of bed on time that's what! You could possibly be on time for this! I thought this was important to you." The tears that were already threatening to burst finally did.

'Shit' Mulder thought as he tried to make his way out of traffic to pull over.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry. I didn't realize the I would sleep in that long." He reached over the console between them to embrace her into a hug. "I really didn't. I thought I was only asleep for five minuets not an hour. Now please stop crying."

Realizing Mulder trying to comfort her only made her cry harder, "I can't. It's my hormones. Their going crazy. I'm sorry for snapping at you. I was just excited to go to the doctor's and I thought that you sleeping in meant that you didn't care about it."

Pulling away from Scully, Mulder looked into her eyes. "Nothing is more important than you, William, and this baby. Please understand that."

"I do I'm sorr-" she started to apologize again.

"Scully please stop apologizing. I know you're sorry." Wiping the tears away from her eyes he said, "Let's get to the doctor's and see what we're having ok."

Finally having that argument in the past and her anger gone, Scully reached over and embraced Mulder's hand in one of her own.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

As Scully flipped through a magazine Mulder looked around the waiting room. It was a typical waiting room, very colorful with a lot of pictures of babies.

"Hey Scully, How do you not feel nervous about going in there?"

Not looking up from her magazine she responded, "I've through this before Mulder."

"Yea, but not with me. AND you had a psycho doctor before. What's not to say this one isn't the exact same way!"

Scully looked up to see a few women staring at Mulder and her, "Sorry, first time at one of these appointments."

A knowing look came on his face and they turned back to what they were doing. Satisfied with how that went she turned to the man next to her.

"Mulder, please stop it. I've been through this before, and yes you weren't there, but you're here now. Also, this doctor is not going to be a psycho." She turned back to her magazine, "I hope."

Not having spoken through Scully's mini-monologue he finally said, "Well, I was just saying." Failing at coming up with a better come back he just picked up a Sports Magazine and began to look through it.

"Scully, Dana." A nurse spoke looking into the waiting room for the patient.

"That's us," Scully said putting down the magazine, "Let's go babe." Following suit he followed Scully into the back, "Let's get it on Honey."

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Mulder was horrified. He had never seen such a disturbing thing in his life and he had seen a lot. It was one of those things were you don't want to look at it, but you don't want to look away. Mulder way going with the latter right his minute.

"Mulder stop it. It's just a poster." Scully stated noticing Mulder's disgusted expression. "It's a baby coming out a birth canal. I am very in titled to look at it this way. Why do they even have that in here?"

"It's an OBGYN's office Mulder. Why would they not have it here?" she said. Just then the door opened and a women with short black hair looking about to be in her mid thirties stepped in.

"Hi Dana. I'm Dr. Harper. How are you today?" Dr. Harper said with a smile. "I'm very good. This is my boyfriend Fox Mulder." Scully said pointing to Mulder.

Mulder waved to the doctor, "Hi Fox. You doing well to. Your first child must be exciting."

"Actually, this is our second. Your son William is three now." Mulder pointed out, "We were just looking for a new doctor this time."

"Oh, that's great, so you'll have a lot of experience. So, Dana it says here that you are scheduled for an Ultra Sound. Would you folks like to know the sex too?" Dr. Harper asked.

Scully looked over at Mulder and after he nodded his head she answered, "Yes, we would."

"Ok, Lets lie back Dana and lift up your shirt a little." Turing back to Dana she noticed the already large stomach, "Wow, you're very big for almost four months. We'll see what that is ok?"

Dr. Harper grabbed the gel, "This will be a little cold." Scully slightly shivered from both the cold and the excitement.

"Ok. It seems like the heartbeat is strong. As well as the second and third one to." The doctor stated. A look of shock came over both Mulder and Scully's faces. "Three?" they both said at the same time.

" Yes, three, " Dr. Harper said as she cleaned off Scully's stomach, "its looks to be two little boys and a little girl."

The shock on Scully's face was quickly replaced with a thousand watt smile as she sat up. "Mulder! Did you hear her three!"

She never did get an answer because Mulder chose that exact moment to hit the floor.

**If anyone is still reading…Bless you. But please leave reviews!! Please!! Hopefully the chapters will be longer from now on, but I can promise anything. Again, Please review!! I'm begging ya…I'll give you a cookie!**


	4. We only ordered one!

**A/N: TWO MORE WEEKS INTIL THE NEW MOVIE!!**

**Now on with the next chapter…**

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

The world finally began to come back into focus and the first thing Mulder saw was the most beautiful pair of blue eyes he had ever seen. "Mulder, are you ok."

"Scully?" he asked finally realizing he was still in the doctor's office occupying the bed that Scully was just in, "What happened?"

"Well, you fainted." Scully explained. "I didn't faint. I passed out. Men don't faint." Mulder pointed out still trying to figure out why he was on the table. "How did I get up here?"

"After you "passed out" the doctor and a couple of assistants lifted you up onto the table. You hit your head pretty hard there Mulder." Scully said checking his head. "It seems ok, but you better just take it easy for now. What's the last thing you remember?"

"Ummm…that the doctor said that we were having triplets. Hopefully, it was just a dream." Mulder turned to Scully with a hopeful look, "Please tell me it was a dream Scully. We are only having one right?"

Scully gave him a sorrowful look, "No, Mulder, there are three babies, not only one."

"But Scully We only ordered ONE!"

"Mulder, I don't care if the Simpsons come out of me, we are not going to complain about it because they are our children. You hear me!" Scully snapped. Mulder jumped about 10 feet responding with a "Yes sir…I mean M'am," Scully gave him a look that would make the devil run scared, "I mean Scully."

"Thank you," Scully said finally having a smile grace her delicate features, "Let's go. We have very exciting news to share." Mulder still scared from what occurred hopped off the table running for the door hoping the look Scully gave him would never come across her face again.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Mulder threw the keys on the table and fell into the couch. "Mulder, William should be home any minute. You should get up." Lifting he body so he basically hung off the back of the couch Mulder turned his head to Scully and said, "Doesn't occur to you that we had received some very, and I mean VERY, big news and I would like to process it all."

"You did. When you were passed out." Mulder opened his mouth to say something back but Scully didn't let him get anything in, "Any way, what's done is done. We've going to have triplets and nothing is going to change that."

Letting his head fall he got up off the couch and made his way to Scully. "Scully, we don't have room for three more kids. We barely have room for us and William." He pointed out, "I know we can't change it, but we can change were we live, I guess."

"Yea, I know it's just I can't believe we're having triplets. I mean I wasn't even able to have children and then we had William, which was a miracle in its self, but three. Mulder, three, just makes me the happiest woman in the world."

"Yea, with three boys." Mulder laughed. "That little girl is going to get soooo spoiled from your mother." "Well, she will be the only grand-daughter she has. My brother's both had all boys. Charlie has Jr. and Neal and Bill has Mattie." Scully pointed out. "Oh by the way, mom says that they are both coming here for Thanksgiving, so please be nice."

Mulder laughed pulling Scully into a hug, "I'll be nice, if Bill's nice." "Ok, but try hard if not for me then for our kids." Scully said as she buried her head into his chest. Lifting her head, so that their eyes could meet Mulder said, "Scully I would do anything for you." He leaned down and gave her a deep, yet gentle kiss.

"Mommy!" "Hey guys why you don't greet your own kid!" William and Frohike's voices rang out into the apartment interrupting the moment. Breaking the kiss Scully pulled away from the hug and went into the living room with Mulder in tow to greet their son.

"Hi mommy! Hi daddy!" William said as he saw his parents. "Hi Will. How are you?" Mulder grunted as he lifted his son up to give him a hug. "I'm good daddy. Can you put me down now."

Mulder put his son to the ground and William ran to his mother and hugged her legs. Looking up he asked, "How's the baby mommy?" Her eyes widening a bit Scully said, "We'll tell you in a minute. Go to your room and play for a little while…ok?"

Pulling away he turned to the direction in his room, "Ok mommy."

Langley finally broke the silence that William left in his wake, "So how is the baby, mommy?" Smiling at the mommy, Scully said, "They are just fine."

"THEY?!" the Gunmen said at the same time. "You mean you're having more then one? Like Twins?" Byers asked with shock still written on his face. Mulder turned to him and said, "No…triplets."

"TRIPLETS?!" the Gunmen said at the same time again. "Ok will you guys stop the simultaneous talk now?" Scully said clearly annoyed with it.

"Jesus Mulder," Frohike started, "You just can't let her have one can you?" "No, maybe I can't." Mulder said with a threatening look.

"Umm guys? Where are you going to fit three more kids?" Langley asked the shock easing back a little. "We've already discussed it." Scully explained, "We will be looking for a new place. Hopefully an actually house, which right now seems like the only thing we can get."

"Ha, more like the only thing we NEED." Mulder pointed out. "Have you told anyone else yet? Byers asked. "No, you guys are the first people to know, even before Scully's mom and that's saying something. I swear that woman is psychic." Mulder said with an admiring tone.

"Yea right Mulder." Scully said disbelieving. "Scully, then how did she know that William's hair was going to go from red to brown?"

William's hair had turned brown just before his birthday surprising his parents because Maggie had said just after his birth that he would have red hair at first and then it would darken into brown.

"I don't know Mulder. She probably guessed." Scully sighed. "Yea, three years in advanced. In my book that makes her psychic. I wouldn't be surprised if she called right now to ask how it went and if the doctor said you were having multiples."

Just then the phone rang. Everyone's head wiped around towards the sound. "Mulder, I think you're the one that's psychic." Frohike said getting more afraid by the minute.

The Gunmen and Mulder pushed Scully towards the phone so she could go answer it. She picked up the receiver, "Hello?"

The silence in the apartment just made the tension grow in the room. Scully then looked back at Mulder with eyes with big as baseballs. "Hi mom." Four pairs of jaws hit the floor.

XxxxxXxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

"Bye, we'll se you tomorrow." Scully finally hung up the phone after being on the phone with her mother for close to a half hour. Mulder and the Gunman had moved on the living room with William after their "psychic" scare.

"Mulder, we have to see my mom tomorrow and you were right. I do think my mom is psychic." She said with utter disbelief as she sat down on to the couch. "Ok Scully." Mulder said quickly with out looking up from the video game he and Frohike were playing. Scully believed it was Mortal Combat when she walked into the room.

William was not even blinking as he stared open-mouthed at the television. Langley was sitting next to him doing the exact same facial expression. Byers turned to Scully and asked, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yea, actually could you get me some water. There is a bottle in the fridge. Thanks." "No problem." Byers got up and went directly in Frohike's line of vision.

"Hey you big oaf! Get out of the Way!"

"Too late Frohike. I already won." Mulder stated getting up and doing a victory dance around the living room. Scully watched and William and Langley, after being broken of their trace started laughing. However, they laughed even harder when Mulder tripped over the coffee table.

"How you could see that is beyond me." Scully said laughing. Byers came in and saw Mulder on the floor. "What the hell happened to you?"

Getting up he said, "Don't ask." Walking around the table, he tripped over the cord on the controller. William and Langley saw this and started laughing so hard that they actually started crying.

Frohike, who was just getting over his laughs said, "Well it's been fun, but we have to go. Bye guys!" Langley gave William a high five and got up off the floor. He turned to Mulder and just shook his head with a small laugh.

Byers handed Scully her water and gave her a hug, "Bye Scully. We'll be seeing you." Scully got up and walked the guys

"Bye Byers. Bye guys. Come over anytime. I have to say that it's a lot funnier around here when you guys are over."

Frohike looked at her hopefully. Scully caught the look and added, "Well call first." After the guys walked out, she closed the door and walked back to the living room. "Ok, William. Daddy and I need to talk to you now."

"But mommy. I want to play Mortal Combat now." William whined. "William, your three. You won't even know how to play that game." Scully explained. "Mommy, I do know how to play. I know a lot of things. I talk in full sentences already as good as a person double my age mommy. Just stamp child genius on my forehead."

Scully looked at him with a look, "I don't care if you're a child genius or Superman. You're not playing the game right now, if you can play it because you father and I have to speak to you."

"Ok mommy." William said with his head bowed. Mulder sat on the couch and Scully sat next to him. He looked at her and she said "I started last time."

Rolling his eyes he looked at his son and said, "William, you know that we are having a baby right?" Rolling his eyes like his father William answered, "Yes daddy. You told me this before."

"Well William. We aren't just having one baby. We're having-" "A dog!" William asked excitedly. "No William. We're not having a dog. We're having three babies."

William looked at his father, and then his mother, and back to his father. "But I thought we only ordered one." Mulder finally looked at Scully asking with his eyes for help, but he frowned when he saw that she was smiling. "What you said the same thing at the doctor's office."

She finally took over the conversation and said, "William, we are having three babies. We didn't necessarily mean for this to happen be it did." "Ok, so what do three babies mean for me."

"Well, it means exactly what you would do with one baby except now there are three. You have to teach all three of them to do everything that you do." Mulder explained just as he did a month and a half ago.

William again looked from, his father to his mother and back again. He finally smiled, "ok, but I hope its all boys. Girls are yucky." Mulder looked at Scully and smiled, "Well mommy is a girl. Is she yucky?"

"No, she's not a girl. That's mommy." William said with "Duh" tone. "Well, William,"

Scully started, "Two of them are boys." William then looked wide eyed at his parents. "So you mean there is a girl"

"Yes William," Mulder started, "and your going to take care of her because she's your little sister. Do you understand." Just then Mulder realized that William and their new daughter would be one year less apart then he and Samantha were.

"Could take care of my sister you know. So I want you to try your hardest to take care of yours, ok?" Mulder asked his son hoping he would take the responsibility. William looked at his father and knew that he had to take this not just for his new sister, but for his dad too.

"Ok daddy. Do I have to take care of my brothers too?" Scully looked at him and said, "Yes, because they are your little brothers. They are going to look up to you and you have to set a good example for them ,ok."

William looked at his mother and said, "Yes mommy." "Ok sweetie, now go change into your pajamas." William got up, hugs his parents and ran down the hall into his bedroom.

Still looking the way her son went she aid, "You are trying to have a second chance aren't you?" She finally turned to look at Mulder who had tears forming in his eyes. "He and our daughter will almost be the same years apart as Samantha and I were. I do think it is a second chance. For me. And Samantha."

Mulder got up, grabbed Scully's hand and pulled her up. They walked hand in hand down the hall thinking of life that lay ahead of them.

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. They really are great. Please review this one too. I really love to open my e-mail and see reviews in there. Again thanks for reading, this chapter was a little longer, but I just could not stop typing.**


	5. Clean slate Mulder?

**A/N: 10 more days…omg…can you believe it…I remember when it was in the 60s…now 10…I'm extremely excited!!**

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

"Mulder I don't think this house is for us." Scully said wrinkling her nose. "Scully, of course it is." Mulder stated while he looked at the ad in the paper. "It has 5 spacious bedrooms, a big kitchen, 2.5 baths, a living room, a dining room, and a two car garage."

"Mulder, what I see is a shit brown house." Scully said with disgust laced in her voice. "Scully, no it is not." Mulder said not even looking up from the newspaper house ads.

Scully reached up to Mulder's face and pulled it up, so he was looking at the house. "Oh, it is shit brown. BUT, we can just repaint it."

"Yea, we could. However, the back yard looks like a two year old can take two steps and already be on the other side, there are not enough electricity sockets, and there are not enough windows. The place looks like Dracula could walk around during the day."

Mulder looked at Scully surprised, "Well, well, well, Scully. Making Dracula comments now? I thought you didn't believe in them." "I don't, but I thought that would be the only way of getting through to you. Cross this place off and let's go to the next. I'm not sure how much longer I can take of this."

Scully was now a good six months pregnant and she looked like she had swallowed a beach ball, a watermelon, and a mini cooper.

The leaves on the trees were changing color; after all it was now in the autumn part of September.

"Ok, let's go. I didn't like it that much any way." Mulder said disappointedly. "Good" exclaimed Scully was she waddled to the car.

"Ok, Mother Goose." That earned him a dirty look, "There's a place in Alexandria, close to where I used to live. Good school systems there." Mulder looked at Scully hopefully. He really wanted to live around there again. Georgetown didn't have any of the restaurants he liked.

Scully looked at his pouted lip, "And you wonder where William gets the lip from. Yea, I suppose we can look there." Mulder pumped his fist in the air. "Ok, honey. Get in the car before I drive away and leave you behind." Scully said looking out the window. Mulder ran around the side of the car and got in faster then you can say "The Truth is Out There".

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Mulder pulled up to the house in Alexandria. Scully looked out the window and was amazed. "Mulder this is perfect. What does the ad say?"

He looked at the paper and said, "Spacious 5 bedrooms, fully remodeled Kitchen, 2.5 remodeled baths, living room with high ceilings, dining room with chandelier, and a two car garage. Oh yea, A LARGE backyard."

Scully got out of the car and said, "Ok Mulder. If the inside of the house is perfect. I want this house."

"Ok, let's go in." Mulder looked down and read the ad one last time, "Oh Scully it has central air too." "Mulder let's go in. The realtor is here right." "I called her on the way, she should be here in a-" A loud honk interrupted him, "Now."

A tall blonde woman stepped out of the car and ran up to them, "Hi Mr. Mulder, How are you today? I'm Tracey Freedman." Mulder shook her hand, "I'm good. This is my girlfriend Dana."

"Hi Dana, well let's go inside and have a look shall we."

When they walked in, Scully could have fainted, it was really all that the ad it said it was. It was scary how much the layout looked like the house in the Sound of Music, well the hall way any way. Tracey leaded them to a door on their left, "This is the living room. Very high ceilings as you can tell." Mulder and Scully looked up. Yea, it went above Mulder's head by about 5 five feet. Scully felt so small in the room, yet it felt so right.

After the living room, Tracey took them back into the hall way, there was a door to the left and across the hall. Mulder decided that he was going to go into the one across the hall. When he opened the door, his mouth went wide.

The dining room could possible beat the living room as one of his favorite spots. It was huge; the chandelier on the ceiling was beautiful. Scully walked in a stood next to him, "I just saw the kitchen. Mulder this house is perfect."

Mulder closed the dining room doors, "Yea it is. Let's just check the bedrooms before we make a decision. Ok?" Rolling her eyes she said, "Sure."

Tracey walked over to them, "The bedrooms are up stairs. There are five bedrooms, but there are about five or six extra rooms up here. However, they are a bit smaller then the actual bedrooms. Those could possible be guest bedrooms, or home offices, whatever."

Scully opened the door to one of the bedrooms. They really were huge. She tilted her head and looked at Mulder through the corner of her eye. "Ok, stop giving me that look. Let's go see the master bedroom and bathrooms."

"All of the bedrooms, besides the master bedroom are that big." Tracey said, "This is one of the bath rooms. The half bath is just off the living room." The bath room was beautiful. Blue with a large tub and shower. Tracey led them off to the master bedroom. "This is the best room of the house." She aid as she opened the door.

It was uncouthly bigger then the other bedrooms. It had a French door that lead to a patio that was above a large back yard with a pool.

Scully looked at Mulder and pouted her lip. "And you tell me Will gets it from me." He turned to Tracey, "We'll take it."

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Mulder and Scully sat in the car. Scully had the largest smile on her face as she looked at the keys to the house they had just bought. "I guess we're going to have to move all of our stuff now." Mulder said.

Without looking away from the keys Scully replied, "Yea, I guess we do." Finally looking over to Mulder, "We have to tell William too. Also my mom, Skinner, the guys… We have a lot to do."

Mulder started the car and pulled away from the sidewalk, "Yea, I know."

"We also have to pick out names for the babies, get everything that we need, like cribs, cloths, diapers…" Scully said frantically. "Whoa whoa whoa Scully. We have some time. You need to calm down. Remember what the doctor said at our last appointment. Stress is not good for the babies. That's why she took you out of work remember."

"Yea," Scully said slouching in her seat. "Its still a lot to do you know." "Yes Scully I know."

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

"Mom!" Scully yelled as soon as they got to Maggie's house to get William. "I'm in the kitchen with William, sweetie!"

Mulder followed Scully to the kitchen where they could smell fresh cookies baking. Scully stopped when she smelled something else. "Mom is that…lasagna?" she asked hopefully.

Maggie laughed, "Yes dear. William and I made it today while you two were out." Scully tuned towards her mother, "I hope you have enough because now we're staying for dinner." She made the point know as she tossed her bag on to the table.

"Ok, Fox are you ok with that." Before Mulder could even open his mouth Scully answered for him, "Of course it ok with Mulder. Right Mulder." She said the last part to him as she gave him a look that said 'say no and you die'.

"Of course that's ok. "Mulder said quickly, fearing for his life. The last thing he wanted was his pregnant girlfriend to kill him for him saying he really did want to go home.

"Actually, William, your mother and I need to talk to you." Mulder said turning to their son. Maggie looked at Dana, "Should I leave?"

This time Mulder answered for her, "Actually no. I have something to ask you as well." Scully gave him a confused look. He walked up to her and whispered into her ear. Her eyes lit up like Christmas lights. She gave a small shriek and got up as fast as her pregnant belly would allow and hugged him.

Scully gave a motion for him to continue. "We have bought a new house in Alexandria." William jumped up with his fists in the air, "Yay! I get a new room?"

"Yes, you do!" Scully said with as much excitement as William did. "So what does this have to do with me? I mean it is good news for you, but why did you want to talk to me?" Maggie asked still confused to why Fox wanted to talk to her.

"Well, mom." Mulder started and then he stopped and looked at Scully. She smiled and gave a nod, "we wanted you to move in to. The house is big enough. We have plenty of room. The house is a lot further away and you're always here alone. We would love if you would live with us. Especially with triplets on the way. We're going to need all the help we can get."

William was over the roof with joy over the idea of his Grandma coming to live with them, "Please Grandma?" The two so called parents had to follow what their son did, "Please Grandma." All three even went to the lengths as to pout.

Seeing all three of them, with the lower lips out and hands in a begging gesture, Maggie laughed. "Oh of course I would. It does get lonely around here and I would love to be closer to my grandchildren. It will make it easier for me to spoiler my only grand-daughter."

Scully moved over to hug her mom. "Oh thanks mom. It really means a lot." Maggie rolled her eyes, "It means you get more food to eat with out having to cook yourself." Scully saw the light bulb come over her head, "Oh yea. That's very good news."

William had to join in, "Yea…very, very good news."

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

On their way home from Maggie's house, William had to ask one question before he fell a sleep. "Mommy, daddy. When me move can I get a new bed, dresser and everything?"

Mulder looked at Scully, "Bud, we just got you all that stuff for your room at home." William yawned, "Yea, but this is a new house. Everything should be new like starting over…" he faded out and fell asleep before he could even get his answer.

"You know for a three year old he is pretty smart." Mulder said after thinking about what William had said. "What about?" Scully asked him. Mulder looked at her, "I think we should get all new stuff. Everything…new couch, new table, new beds. William is right. Moving is like starting over. A clean slate."

Scully thought about it for a while, "I don't know Mulder." Mulder rolled his eyes, "Why not? I mean I have plenty enough money to buy all new things and still have enough to fill about thirty pools. Come on Scully, let's do this. We are already getting new stuff for the babies. Why not for this entire family."

Scully looked over to him, "Ok Mulder let's do it." Mulder looked over at Scully, realizing she wasn't looking; he pumped his fist in the air.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

They had finally moved in. The entire house had been redone, in a different color any way. All the bedrooms, nurseries, and guest bedrooms had been furnished. The kitchen had been stocked, the living room filled with furniture, and the dining room now had a table.

Of course, Mulder felt pretty good. Seeing all this stuff was brand new. Now he was glad that he hadn't touch any of his or Samantha's trust funds or any of the money that was left to him by his parents.

He now had the perfect house, and perfect almost complete family. In only two short months, triplets would be in the house. Even though the thought was scary, Mulder couldn't wait.

"Mulder!" Scully yelled for him from their bedroom. Sighing he began to walk up the stairs to the second floor.

During the month that they had been redoing the house, Mulder and Scully finally picked names for their new children. The boys would be named Ely Henry and Dylan Justin. Their only daughter would be honored with the name Hannah Grace.

He had also done their nurseries already and with the help of Scully, he had to say they looked pretty good.

He stooped at Ely's room. It was a jungle theme with green walls that had animal's painted on it. He had no idea that Scully was an artist, but it was a good little surprise. The crib was white as well as most of the other furniture was in the room.

Going a across the hall he looked in Dylan's room was different. It was a ship theme with creamy walls. Scully picked it out. He guessed that it was because she wanted one of her children to have a ship theme. The furniture was White as well, but Skinner made the crib himself. He said it was a present to one of the babies. Scully loved it.

Mulder walked to the room next to Ely's room. It was a room of pure white. Mulder chose it himself. He said his daughter was going to be an angle and she should be able to live inside a cloud. He did not let any one else near this room. Mulder smiled. He knew that she would be just like her mom; he could feel it in his bones.

He walked out and went down the hallway to where his bedroom was. On the other side of the hall ways were the guest bedrooms, his and Scully's own office's and Maggie's bedroom. She had put up a little fight about her room because he had put a lot into it. Scully eventually told her just to take it because Mulder was not going to change it, he want it that way for her.

When he reached his bedroom he walked in. It had grayish walls and a creamy carpet. The French doors had white see through curtains. The furniture was black. Scully said it matched the walls. He had to agree because it really did.

He saw his girl friend, "Yes honey." She looked up from the bed. "Oh nothing, it was getting late and I thought that it was time to put William to bed. You want to join me?" Mulder smiled. "Sure." He grabbed her hand and walked out the room. However instead of going straight, they took a right. William's room was a room right off the hallway.

Mulder, Skinner, and the guys took one weekend to put his room together. He saw the theme his mom picked out for Dylan's room and liked it. He said he wanted that theme too, so he got it.

The guys had built William's bed themselves. It was a little sail boat. A real looking one too, with an actual mast. William loved it. He was already in it sleeping when they got their.

Seeing their son all ready asleep Mulder said, "Well, he had a long day." He leaned down to give him a kiss on the forehead. Scully motion for him to give William another kiss because she was unable to bend over anymore.

"Ok, Scully," Mulder said with a yawn, "Jeez, it looks like we had a long day too. I think we should follow your mom's and William's leads and hit the hay our selves."

Scully opened her mouth to say I'm not tired, but a yawn cam out instead. "Yea, I guess your right. Let's go."

Mulder walked around the bed to close the blinds and tripped over one of William's toys. Scully smiled, "Clean slate huh?" Mulder gave her the finger, "Mulder, Its good to see that some things never change."

**Sorry it took me alittle while,I hope this long chapter does it...It was going to make it two chapter's, but then they would have been really short. I hope you liked this chapter, please review!! Thanks!**


	6. Author's note

I have put a whole bunch of links to picture on my profile

**I have put a whole bunch of links to picture on my profile. They are all of rooms in the new house mentioned in the last chapter. Please go look at them. Reviews are awesome!! Thanks!!**


	7. Family, Turkey, and FistFights, oh my!

**A/N: EIGHT MORE DAYS!! YAY!!**

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Scully walked, well waddled, around the house trying to get everything ready. Her brother's and their family's were coming to visit for Thanksgiving, so she had to set up the guestrooms and have Mulder put another table for the kids in the dining room.

Scully looked at the clock and saw that it was 9 o'clock. "Mulder!" she yelled as she fixed the bedroom for Charlie's boys and Mattie, Bill's only child. He stuck his head inside the door, "Yeah?" "Do you know what time my brother's will be here?"

Mulder furrowed his brow as he thought, "Bill should be here later this afternoon and Charlie should be here within the hour. Mom is with William cooking dinner."

Scully looked up at Mulder after she made the bed, "Ok. Oh and Mulder. Please be good this weekend. I really don't need anymore family feuds ok?" Scully looked at him with a look that made him want to go in there and give her a hug. "Yes, babe. I will try. I love you."

Scully smiled, "Ok. Love you." Mulder took his head out of the room and walked down the hall to his bedroom, so he could take a shower in his own bathroom. Scully stepped back to admire what she did, satisfied, she walked out of the room.

Just then the door bell rang. She also heard the shower go on. "Mom! Can you get the door? I'm going to take a shower." Scully walked off to the bathroom to join Mulder for a shower. She knew it would be the last time all weekend.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Freshly showed and glowing, Mulder and Scully went downstairs to see how had arrived. Scully's face lit up after she saw who was in the living room.

"Charlie!" she ran as fast as she could to her younger brother and gave him a hug. "Oh, now it's hi Charlie. I heard you tell mom to answer the door because you were going to take a shower."

Scully pulled away shocked, "Charlie, did you really want to see me before I was all showered? I slaved away at your bedrooms and sweated like a pig. Did you really want to see me like that?" Charlie laughed, "Dana, I grew up with you. I know what you look like when you sweat."

Charlie finally saw Mulder standing by the door. Walking over to him he gave him a hand shake and a few claps on the back, "Mulder, good to see you again. Very exciting time right. A few more weeks."

Returning the shake Mulder said, "Yeah, We can't wait." "Charlie!" Mulder stepped away from Charlie so his mother could get a hug and kiss in. "How are you sweetie? You eating alright, you look at little skinny."

Charlie laughed yet again, "Yes, mom. I'm eating fine. I work out and that's why I'm skinny." Scully spoke up after noticing a few missing people. "Hey Charlie, Where're April and the kids?" He and his wife April had twin red- head boys Charlie Jr. and Neal.

Charlie sighed, "Well, they went out to the store while you were in the shower. I think she went out so she could get away from me for a while. We've been having some problems."

Just then William walked in, "Grandma, the water's boiling. Hi Uncle Charlie!" Charlie was his favorite uncle. People think that is because William and his father are so close that he does really like Bill because Bill hates Mulder.

Charlie lifted him up to give him a hug. "Hey Kiddo. How are you?" William answered with a smile, "Excited. My brother and sister are coming soon." Everyone laughed. After he had gotten used to the idea of having siblings he could not wait for them to arrive. "I have to make to potatoes. William do you want to help?"

"Yeah Grandma!" Charlie put him down and he ran off with his Grandmother to the kitchen. "So, I guess Dana will not been joining them."

Scully looked up from her place on the couch. "That's mom and William's room, not mine. They cook. I just eat it." Charlie laughed again, 'hard to do in a crazy place like this' he thought, "Nice way of looking at it Dana." He sat down on the couch opposite the one Scully was sitting at. Mulder sat next to Scully who asked her brother the question everyone has been wanting to ask, "So, how are things between you and April?"

Charlie leaned back into the couch and sighed. "Their getting worse. We fight all the time. I do mean all the time. Some times the kids see us and I want her to stop yelling, but she doesn't." His eyes started to tear up.

"Does it look like its heading for divorce?" Mulder asked another question people have been dying to ask. Mulder and Scully were the only two with enough guts to ask him a question like that. "It seems that way Mulder. I thing it might."

No one could meet each other's eyes after hearing the statement that was finally said out loud.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

A few hours had gone by and with April and the kids' arrival brought more tension in the house. Charlie's statement of divorce made Mulder and Scully feel slightly uneasy. Kind of like they did not want to get to close fearing that this would happen to them next…and they weren't even married. 'Yet' Mulder thought. He thought of the ring in his desk upstairs in his office. He was going to ask her at Christmas.

The air outside was a little cold, but neither wanted to go inside for a jacket. They would have to go past Charlie and April's room to get to their bedroom. However, neither Mulder nor Scully wanted to hear them fighting. Right after April had arrived, they had gone up stairs. Then the screaming started.

Mulder said that they should take the kids outside so they could play. Scully knew what he was getting at, so they did. However, both forgot to grab their jackets. Thankfully, the kids had on sweaters, so they were fine.

Scully leaned into Mulder. Noticing how cold she was, put his arm around her. Suddenly, warmth hit them. They both turned quickly, and saw Maggie waling back into the house. She had put the blanket from the living room on them. She knew how much fighting disturbed them.

Mulder and Scully had what you would call an 'almost prefect' relationship. They bickered a little, but never full on blow outs like this one. In all the time she's known them as a couple, she has seen if they ever seen another couple fighting, they would get a distant look in their eyes. With a little fear mixed in. Maggie knew that it wasn't the other couple they were concerned about. It was themselves they were concerned about. They were afraid that it would be them next.

After about two hours of listing to her son and his wife fighting, she has had enough. Their unhappiness was making the people around them suffer. She marched right up to their room. She knocked on the door and without waiting for an answer walked in.

They problem wouldn't have heard her anyway. Charlie and April were screaming so loudly at each other that they could not hear Maggie yelling at them. Finally getting to courage, she slammed the door shut. It was pretty loud, and it got the fighting pair's attention.

Maggie couldn't believe that they were fighting and decided to make it known to them. "I can not believe you are doing this. Your sister and Mulder invited you here and this is how you repay them?"

Charlie went to open his mouth, but mother stopped him, "I'm not done yet!" she screamed so loudly that the pictures rattled on the walls. She would have laughed at the look of shock on her son's face, if she weren't angry at him.

"Do you know what this is doing to them? They hate to hear other couples fighting. You are creating their worst fears. Those two are so afraid of splitting up that they can't hear other couples fight because they are afraid its going to happen to them."

The look of shock slowly started into a look of sorrow. April has had a guilty look on her face since Maggie had slammed the door.

Of course, Maggie still was not finish with the guilt trip. "I just had to cover them with a blanket because they were afraid to come to their own house to get a jacket. Afraid to come into their own house. Your sister, your PREGNANT sister, was out there in a t-shirt shivering leaning into Mulder for warmth."

Realizing what they had done, Charlie and April looked at the floor. Maggie took a deep breath and walked out of the room.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Charlie looked out the kitchen window and felt to guilt all over. His almost nine month old sister was cuddled with her boyfriend under a blanket. He still could believe he was creating their worst fear. He took a deep breath and walked out side.

"Guys?" Mulder and Scully turned their heads to see Charlie standing there. "Hi Charlie. What is it?" Scully asked with a concerned face. "Nothing. I just wanted to let you know that you can go inside now. The fight is over." Mulder smiled. He got up and took his girlfriends hands. Pulling her up he said, "Its about 2, we should see what's happening with Bill."

As they were walking away, Charlie noticed one detail his mother missed. Dana was wearing any shoes either. He got up, "Dana?" She looked at him with the concerned look back on her face, "Yeah?"

He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let the fight happen." Mulder walked up to them, "Charlie. Don't worry about it." Scully pulled away and once again leaned in to Mulder. "Yeah. Just don't let it happen again. It does some pretty weird stuff to us."

Charlie smiled and nodded. Mulder and Scully turned and walked into the house. After he was alone, Charlie when to the wall that his sister occupied a few minutes ago and sat down. He put his head into his hands and let a few tears leak out of his eyes.

XxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxX

The door bell rang a little after three. This time Scully was sent to open the door because everyone knew who it was.

"Hi Bill." Scully said with a smile after letting him, his wife Tara and their son Mattie in. "Hey Dana" Bill said kissing her on the cheek. "It's good you came now because dinner will be served at four. Mom's word, not mine. Hi Tara. Hi Mattie!"

Mattie was now almost eight years old. "Hi Auntie Dana. You got fat. Ow!" Bill hit him over the head, "Be nice. She's pregnant." Mattie stared at his Aunt, "Sorry. I didn't know."

Scully looked at his brother and wife with a confused look. Tara spoke up, "I told him. However, he never listens." Mattie shrugged. Scully smiled, "No problem. Mulder and I are having the same problem with William."

At the mention of Mulder's name a look of disgust passed over Bill's face, "Speaking of Mulder. Where is the son of a bi-" "Bill!" both Scully and Tara yelled at him, for different reasons.

"Ok, where are our rooms Dana?" Bill asked forgetting Mulder was ever mentioned, or born. "Upstairs. Mattie is sharing with Jr. and Neal." Bill leaned in and gave her another kiss, "Thanks Dana."

Scully faked a smile as they walked up the stairs. 'Its going to be a long weekend.'

XxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxX

At around four o'clock, everyone gathered around a table so they could eat thanksgiving dinner. "Ok, Lets eat!" Scully said excitedly looking at the turkey. She could not wait to have some of it. And so of the potatoes. And squash, and cranberry sauce. And…Oh, who are you kidding. She wanted everything.

Bill looked around the table to see Scully, Mulder, William, and Mom already eating. "Whoa Mom! Don't we say grace before we eat?" He was completely confused. "Honey I already did. I never say it out loud any more. You know Fox is not religious."

At that Bill got angry, "So you change your beliefs because of him?" Scully spoke up, "She didn't change her beliefs. She just doesn't say them out loud, in respect for Mulder. She does that every meal. Sometimes Mulder will join her. Ok? Back off."

Everyone started at each other; Charlie shrugged and began to grab food. "Hey Mulder, why don't you cut the turkey I'm dying for some." Charlie said with a full mouth of stuffing. Mulder looked at Scully, "Babe, what do you want?" He asked her first knowing she wanted everything insight, the babe made Bill grow red in the face.

"umm, white meat." Mulder put the knife to the turkey. "Wait dark meat." Mulder readjusted the knife and almost started cutting. "Wait! White meat!" Mulder sighed and readjusted the knife to some white meat and started cutting. "Wait!" Mulder looked at her with a 'What!?' look. "Can I have a little of both?"

Mulder then just started laughing, and then Scully joined him. Everyone at the table looked at them like they were crazy. "Grandma, have mommy and daddy lost their minds now?" William asked from the kids table. Maggie looked over at him and nodded; she looked back at the laughing adults and smiled.

Charlie looked at them, "ok, its nice to see you guys having the time of your life, but some of us want turkey." He got up and took the knife from Mulder, who almost fell on the floor in laughter. He handed Scully her turkey, Scully started laughing al over again seeing Mulder bang his fist on the table, still laughing.

"April, do you want some?" Charlie asked his wife, trying to be civilized, for his sister's sake. "No Charles." The laughter stopped immediately at the sound of April's harsh tone. "Ok, let's eat and have a good time people." Mulder said. Charlie finished serving people and went to sit down. April would not meet his eyes.

Al of a sudden, Mulder accidentally dropped the bowl of squash into his lap. This erupted the already vulnerable pair into hysterics again. Mulder and Scully both had tears running down their faces. They figured that the tension of the house had gone on long enough and they were going to join them selves.

Bill of course did like that they were causing a scene at dinner, "Dana, if you don't mind some of us are trying to eat." His tone of voice made her stop. She angrily got up and walked over to him. "Bill, let me get on thing straight. This is my house. I will do what ever I want when ever I want. Mulder will do the same. Its his house to."

Bill, who was seething by this point got up and grabbed her arm. That caused Mulder to get up. "Get your hands off of her." He grabbed his hand and pulled it off of her and shielded her behind his back. Bill had had enough of Mulder.

"You know you ruined my family, and now your going to pay for it." Mulder didn't even notice Bill's fist before it hit his face. "Bill!" Scully screamed not believing that she had seen her brother hit the love of her life.

Mulder trying to defend himself hit back. A total fist fight erupted between them. No one could stop them because they would have gotten hit themselves. Charlie and April had gotten all the kids out of the dinning room into the living room. When Charlie walked in he saw his mom trying to stop the fight and Dana doubled over in pain.

He ran over to his sister, "Dana, what's going on?" He looked on the floor and saw water everywhere. His eyes widened and asked her, "Are you going into labor." All she could do was nod her head.

He stood up and got in the mid of the fight, risking getting hit himself. "Hey hey hey, stop it." He turned to Mulder, "Dana's in labor." Mulder turned and ran over to her. "Ok, Mom can you get the bag from our room. Come on babe, we've got to go."

Scully put an arm around his neck and walked slowly to the door. Maggie ran outside with the bag and opened the car door. Mulder put Scully in the back seat and motioned Maggie to go inside too.

He turned to the rest of the family, "Are you all coming?" Every one nodded their heads. "Charlie, can you bring William. His car seat is in Scully's car take that one." He threw Scully's car keys to him and jumped into the car.

**Well, only a few more chapters left. I'm thinking about a sequel, but I don't know. We'll see. Please review. You've all been great. Thanks for reading!**


	8. One Big Happy Family

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry; if anyone was waiting…I'm sorry. I've been working on my summer reading for my honors English class. Well, here's the next chappie!**

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX

Thirty hours. Scully was in labor for thirty hours. But as she looked down at her daughter, she couldn't help but think that it was worth it. Their children were perfect.

Dylan was the first born, at 11:45 pm, on November 26. He was easy; he couldn't wait to be born. Ely was next, born at 11:53 pm on November 26. He was just like his brother, couldn't wait to come out, but Ely had a set of lungs on him. Everyone thought that people could hear him in Guam.

Hannah, however, was not that easy. Everyone soon discovered that she was just like her parents…stubborn as hell. Everyone also found out that she was quiet, judging from the soft cry she made when she was born. It took almost 20 minuets for her to come out. At 12:13 am, she was born. No one could believe that she had her own birthday, but they al assumed that she wanted to be different…and have a day all to her self.

However, Mulder and Scully felt a sorrow that day too, knowing their daughter was born on the day Samantha was abducted. They decided to change her middle name from Grace to Samantha.

Mulder looked at Scully and knew what she was thinking, "Scully, think of it this way. Now instead of thinking of something bad. We can think of something good." A tear went down her cheek, Mulder continued, "I think Samantha waited. I think she waited to be re-born. Re-born into our daughter."

Scully, still looking at their daughter said, "I think your right." Mulder leaned over and kiss her gently on the lips. Suddenly a loud cry pulled them apart, "Ely" They said with a smile, a feeling of pride knowing that they knew their children so well already.

Mulder picked up their youngest son, Dylan was still with the nurses, "Scully," he walked over to his girlfriend, "thank you." Scully looked up at him, "No thank you." There was a knock at the door, Maggie came through with William. She was even holding Dylan.

William was through the roof. "Mommy, can I see my sister?" Scully smiled, "Yea baby." William climbed on the bed and sat down next to his mother. He looked at her so lovingly, he smiled and kissed her ever so gently on the head, "I'm your big brother. I'm going to take care of you. You will never have to be scared, I'll protect you."

Mulder and Scully looked at each other and smiled. A cough came from the door way, Bill was standing there not knowing if he was welcome. Scully looked over at Mulder again. Mulder looked at Bill, and nodded his head.

Mulder was willing to work it out. Bill walked in the room, everyone held their breath. Finally, Bill's frown turned into a smile and he patted Mulder on the back, "Good job Mulder."

Scully let out the breath she was holding. William had gotten down from the bed and was peering into Ely's crib, "Hi, I'm your brother. Mommy, which brother is this?" He was mixed up with the boys. He knew Hannah because she was the only girl.

"That's Ely sweetie." William looked back at his brother, "Hi Ely." He then ran to his grandmother, "Hi Dylan." Then he ran back to his mother, "Hi Hannah."

He looked around at everyone in the room, "and welcome to the family." Every one laughed glad that their family was finally complete.

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxX

The babies have been with them for almost a month now. It has been hard work, but everyone is getting threw it. Scully, was close to her boys, but Hannah had a very special place in her heart. Also, her fathers, who saw Samantha in her all the time.

None of the kids had red hair, none of them. William's red hair had darkened so; he was a brunette no too. This surprised a lot of people because all the Scully children had red hair. Everyone says, 'At least you know they really are Mulder's' It became a running joke in the house hold.

Everyone knew which boy was which as well. Ely had gotten curly hair, most likely from his grandmother and the loudest cry ever. Dylan had straight hair and a cry that you could at least hear, unlike Hannah's, who you had to be in the same room with her to even, hear it.

It was Christmas, another family get-together. Mulder and Bill were on good terms now, so everyone knew that there would be no fights. Scully was playing with William and Hannah in the living room when the door bell rang, "Watch her for one second ok Will?" William still playing peek-a-boo with his sister nodded.

When Scully opened the door, Charlie and his kids came through the door. "Thanks for letting us in quickly this time. It's freezing out there." Scully laughed, "No problem, I took a shower already. Hi Jr. Hi Neal."

The twins looked up at their aunt, "Hi Auntie Dana." They ran off the kitchen to see their grandmother. Scully looked at Charlie, "Where's April?"

Charlie answered sadly, "We are getting a divorce. We both felt that we couldn't keep going through with this marriage so it's over." Scully went over and hugged her brother, just then Mulder came down stairs with Dylan and Ely. Scully looked at him with wide eyes.

"Mulder, What have I told you about holding two of them." Mulder looked at her, "Scully, they are not going to break. Hey Charlie." "Hey Mulder, Let me take one of them for you." He grabbed Ely and started playing with him, "Charlie, what ever you do don't talk baby talk with them, Scully hates it." Mulder and Charlie laughed.

They all walked into the living room, everyone else was in there. William looked up at his mother, "Mommy can we open presents now?" Scully rubbed her son's head, "Yes, you can open them now." Mulder walked over to Scully and whispered into her ear, "After this. Can we go for a walk?" Scully looked at him as if he was crazy. "Trust me" he said pleadingly. Scully nodded and helped her daughter open up her present.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

"Ok, Mulder we have walked can we go home now it's cold." They had walked all the way to the lake down the street from where they lived. Mulder shook his head, "Ok, I've been thinking Scully." He stopped and looked at her right in the eyes, "You have given me everything. Love, a family, so I think its time for me to give you something."

He reached into his pocket and took out a jewelry box. Scully covered her mouth with her hands. "Scully, Will you marry me?" Mulder asked as he opened the box. Inside was the most beautiful ring ever. It had three stones, two diamonds besides a blue stone on a sliver band.

Scully looked at him and nodded, tears falling form her eyes, "Yes" Mulder smiled and slid the ring onto her finger. Scully laughed, not believing that this was really happening. Mulder pulled her into a hug spinning her. They were both laughing now.

Neither one of them could wait to see what life had in store.

**There it is. My very first story is done. I had fun writing it. I have a sequel in mind, but only if you guys want it. **

**Please review and thanks for reading!!**


End file.
